The Potter Games Chapter Five
by RobP96
Summary: The pool is shrinking fast, with only a fair few tributes left. Hermione has been saved twice by the mysterious Durmstrang boy, but how long will this last if the numbers get down to only a few. And with a vicious French girl with a thirst for blood hunting anyone that breaths, will Hermione ever see Hogwarts again.


**The Potter Games: Chapter 5**

Hermione crept through the woods towards the Cornucopia, following the shallow stream to the centre of the arena, hoping she could replenish her food stocks. The boy's pack that Viktor had given her ran out a day ago, and now she was running on pure adrenaline. Four days into the Games, 11 remained. The pack ran by that vicious French girl murdered another 4, with two dying later from a lack of food. Hermione reached the outskirts of the pedestal circle and saw the pack picking over the huge pile of survival goods themselves. Hermione couldn't get near the place without returning to Hogwarts in a body bag. She climbed up a tree and settled down, ignoring the protesting of her stomach. Hours passed when the pack finally left, bogged down by huge bags of food, tents and spells. Hermione seized her chance to run in and grab what she can when she realised that not everyone had left. One boy was still trying to hoist his bag up onto his small shoulders when Hermione's spell hit him square in the chest, and he was blasted into the side of the Cornucopia, the sound of his cracked skull echoing throughout. Hermione grabbed the backpack and began to run towards the trees.

Hermione saw the silver sliver of light coming from the corner of her eye, and managed to stop just in time so the spell just missed her, creating a crater in the soft ground. When another spell shot for her, she was ready; her want in front of her, creating the pale barrier that would save her life. The spell may have been stopped by her shield charm, but she still felt the force of it, blowing her onto her back. Fleur sprinted towards her, dodging the spells Hermione was casting at her. Fleur was only a few meters away now, when Hermione shouted '_Glacius'_ causing the ground to be covered in a thin sheen of ice, causing her to lose her balance and allow Hermione to get up. Now on the offensive, Hermione's silencing spell hit Fleur in the throat, stopping any verbal attacks. '_Expelliarmus' _shouted Hermione, as the small red ball of sparks shot towards Fleur. The spell exploded in mid air and was consumed by the wall of fire that Fleur had conjured, melting the ice and blazing towards Hermione. Hermione's _Aguamenti _charm held the flames back briefly, before it was destroyed by the oncoming blaze. Turning, Hermione ran, the flames licking her ankles until she fell into the crater the first spell created. She ducked her head and hoped that the flames would fly over her. After a few minutes the flames dissipated, revealing Fleur at the top of the hole that would become Hermione's grave. Her hand rose, casting the spell that would snuff out Hermione forever. Hermione shut her eyes and heard the sound of heavy feet pounding the floor. She whispered a silent goodbye to Harry and Ron before the scream hit her ears.

Opening her eyes after what felt like years, she saw Fleur and Viktor scrambling on the floor, trying to reach their fallen wands. A swift and sharp kick to the chest sent Viktor rolling towards the crater. 'Run!' he screamed at this beautiful, and innocent girl, before pulling her up and pushing her towards the forest. Groggy and disorientated, Hermione stumbled towards the towering wood, turning back just in time to witness the bangs and flashes of the two deadliest competitors brutal fight. After a half hour of running, Hermione had to stop, and she climbed the nearest tree that could give her cover. Her head poked through the canopy to see the grand finale of Fleur and Viktor's fight, the streams of light blazing from each small figure, until, with a flourish, Viktor's wand flew from his hand, and with a ear splitting scream, Victor Krum, the famous Quidditch player, was struck in the chest by a bright green light. Hermione gasped as his cannon echoed through the arena, and the boy who had saved her life was wiped from the earth.


End file.
